User talk:LunaDiviner7
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warriors RPG Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Charart Project Heya Dovesong! I made it to your wiki!!! I was wondering if you wanted to start a project charart with me? We could make our own blanks for characters and stuff! It would be fun :) Cherryfur123Just stick with the script... 16:13, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I could help you get the project started and edit the talk page and all, if you want. And, we can both make some blanks for the wiki and tell each other how to improve it and all :) Cherryfur123Just stick with the script... 21:40, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I've started the leader blanks :) Cherryfur123Just stick with the script... 00:34, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I edited the project page to look more coolish, but if you wanna change it back, go ahead :) Cherryfur123Just stick with the script... 00:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Btw, should we put that we founded the Project? If more people join, they'll see that we were the ones who started Project:Charart :) But, just a thought of course, what'd you think? Cherryfur123Just stick with the script... 19:13, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Mentoring No problem Cherryfur123In stores worldwide 19:32, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Hello Dovesong! I would like to ask you if you could make me a Sysop, Bureaucrat on this wiki. I can see that this wiki is of to a good start, but would still need more contributors, and when more users join, I would love to help them learn about this wiki. I have some ideas that I could share with you about how to make the wiki grow. Though I may be inactive at some points (due to being more involved in other wikis and in real life) I will try my best to visit often and check on the things happening. So, please consider making me and administrator and message me. Regards, Cherryfur123 Thanks! I could try to get more people on here. From, Cherryfur123 Hello Hello, Dovesong! I read your message and I landed in this wiki! Are there any jobs for me?Shinystar Shinystar's Prophecy: The silver cat Talk: MoonClan Check out the MoonClan talk, I've requested two cats. Scratch that, I just saw that you accepted them.Shinystar Shinystar's Prophecy: The silver cat May please join MoonClan with 5 warriors, 2 apprentices, 2 elders and 1 expecting queen?- Thanks Wotto3577. Warriors rpg wiki Even though I'm not an admin, I will try to promote this wiki by telling other people to join. Hopefully, we'll have lots of people on this wiki soon!Shinystar Shinystar's Prophecy: The silver cat Wiki Do you want to join my Harry Potter Roleplay Wiki? So far, I'm the only member. Here is the site: http://harrypotterrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Harry_Potter_Roleplay_Wiki Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Hope you enjoy the holidays! Activity Sorry about not being active lately. I've spent nearly all my time on Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki, so I didn't get to come on here. ☯Merry Christmas!☯ Happy New Year! 02:39, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Administrator I know I have not been active on this wiki for a while, but I know how to use administrator abilities properly, because I'm one of them on warrior cats roleplay wiki, so could I become an admin? I like to teach new users ways of wikis, and I am patient with them. Thank you! Happy New Year! My Talk Page 03:49, December 31, 2010 (UTC) New projects Maybe we should add new projects, such as Project Characters, Adopt a user etc. I think it will make this wiki better. Happy New Year! My Talk Page 03:51, December 31, 2010 (UTC)